


Esqueci Você

by ItsLovelaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspirada em música sertaneja, M/M, Oneshot, Rose é uma boa amiga, Scorbus, Scorpie bebe demais, Songfic, ambos estão tristes, eles estão separados, fazer o que se amo sofrência
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLovelaces/pseuds/ItsLovelaces
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy queria convencer Albus Potter de que ele o havia esquecido. Porém, antes de qualquer coisa, precisava convencer a si mesmo.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Esqueci Você

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa não é a minha primeira história mas eu a amo incondicionalmente. Para escrevê-la eu fui completamente inspirada em músicas sertanejas, então nada mais justo do que compartilhar essa playlist com vocês: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2QFa8SolQ0sAEwAEJcLsqq?si=xiIwBr9DQQOwYgokYEG6kA  
> Desejo que tenham uma boa leitura!

Aquele já devia ser o sexto copo de cerveja que Scorpius bebia naquela noite, isso sem contar as doses de tequila. O pingo de dignidade que havia dentro dele se esvaiu assim que pegou o celular e discou o número tão conhecido.

Esperou a chamada ser atendida, só para cair na caixa postal. Tentou de novo e de novo. Até Rose atender com um misto de irritação e preocupação na voz.

— Scorpius! Pelo amor de Deus, eu tentei falar contigo o dia inteiro e só agora que o hospital está uma loucura, você vem me procurar! Grande melhor amigo! — o loiro podia jurar que ela estava revirando os olhos do outro lado da tela.

— Rose, faz um mês! Quero que ele sinta o que eu senti quando o vi hoje. — declarou com a língua um pouco presa devido a quantia de álcool que havia ingerido — Quero que ele saiba que eu o esqueci!

— Ok Scorpius, você está bêbado e não deve estar pensando direito! Estou no meu intervalo e logo vou ter que voltar pro plantão, explique isso direito! — a ruiva mandou.

— Eu estava triste e fui atrás dele hoje de manhã! Assim que cheguei a casa dos pais dele, ele estava descendo do carro com um homem, todo alegre! — sentiu a tristeza e o ciúmes se apoderar dele — Eu passei o dia vagando por aí e me perguntando como a minha vida virou essa merda. Agora eu estou enchendo a cara num bar decadente e querendo apenas a doce libertação da morte.

Sabia que era errado se sentir assim e que eles não eram mais namorados.

— Por que diabos você só faz bobagens quando eu estou trabalhando? — ela estava irritada e Scorpius não podia se importar menos — Volte pra casa agora, Scorpie!

— Eu não quero voltar pra casa! Aquele apartamento frio não é minha casa, Rose! — ele fechou os olhos e se segurou pra não chorar enquanto pedia outra cerveja para o garçom — Eu só queria ouvir sua voz, falando pra eu não ligar pra ele.

O Malfoy mal pôde terminar de falar, quando foi interrompido pela mulher ao telefone.

— Desculpe Scorp, não posso falar agora, acabaram de chegar vários feridos de um acidente! Preciso ir! Amo você e não faça mais merda! — se ele não conhecesse a médica excelente que Rose era, diria que ela estava assustada. Mas não, ela nunca se assustava com os desafios de sua profissão.

Ela desligou rápido e não chegou a responder o "Também amo você" que o amigo proferiu. Logo a cerveja chegou e Scorpius bebeu um gole sentindo o gosto amargo na boca. Fez o que nunca havia feito naquele mês desde o término do namoro. Ele chorou.

Scorpius Malfoy e Albus Potter tiveram uma linda história! Foram colegas e amigos durante todo o ensino médio, no último ano tudo se intensificou e Álbus o pediu em namoro no baile de formatura. Viveram juntos os momentos mais importantes de suas vidas: As aprovações nas faculdades dos sonhos, suas formaturas e seus aniversários. Foram padrinhos no casamento de James. Ele também esteve ao seu lado quando perdeu seu pai de forma repentina, superaram esse momento juntos. Foram seis anos nos quais os dois se amaram acima de tudo.

Mas por motivos que até hoje eram uma incógnita para Scorpius, a exatamente um mês, Albus chegou em casa fazendo acusações sem pé nem cabeça contra Scorpius. Assim, um belo relacionamento terminou de forma misteriosa. E Scorpius podia fingir que tudo estava bem, mas na verdade nada estava bem. Ele que nunca gostara de beber se tornou um cliente assíduo daquele barzinho, onde só havia pessoas melancólicas e muita poeira.

Não tinha como negar que ele ainda amava o ex-namorado, mas aparentemente, Albus já havia esquecido dele. Em situações como essa, preferia pensar que ele também havia esquecido Albus e que eram apenas boas memórias um para o outro.

Em meio as lágrimas e a confusão, ele sabia que não podia ser resgatado por ninguém. Rose estava afogada demais nos próprios problemas para salva-lo, seu pai não estava mais vivo. Sem Álbus estava sozinho, completamente sozinho.

Sabia que não deveria, mas a vontade de desbloquear o celular e ficar olhando seu plano de fundo - uma foto dele e de Albus na praia - era maior que ele. Fitou aquela imagem por algum tempo e num súbito de coragem - uns chamariam de excesso de álcool no organismo, ele preferia chamar de coragem - discou o número do ex e esperou.

A espera teria sido agoniante em uma situação comum. Mas Scorpius estava tão mal que simplesmente mandou toda a preocupação e o drama para a famosa casa do caralho. Em segundos passou de um garoto sofrendo numa mesa de bar, pra um garoto bravo e com muitas verdades pra jogar na cara do ex.

— Alô? — disse uma voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha, normalmente se sentiria culpado por acordar Albus aquela hora da noite, mas aquela não era uma situação normal — Scorpius, é você?

— Sim, sou eu, seu merdinha! E para a sua informação, eu vi aquela cena hoje pela manhã na frente da casa dos seus pais. Francamente Albus! — ninguém podia o parar agora — E como eu percebi que foi incrivelmente fácil pra você me esquecer, eu liguei pra dizer que eu te esqueci também, Potter!

— O que? São quatro horas da manhã! — ele respondeu, parecendo perdido.

— E você acha que eu me importo? Eu precisava falar que esqueci completamente de você! Esqueci seus beijos, do seu perfume! Eu não guardo mais nada nosso, e minha proteção de tela do celular só é a foto que tiramos na praia ano passado, porque eu estou lindíssimo naquela foto! E eu quero que você lembre todos os dias que eu te esqueci! — não pôde evitar as lágrimas que voltaram a percorrer seu rosto, a voz embargada — E por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu não consigo te odiar, seu babaca. Então eu vou fingir que te odeio, assim como vou fingir que te esqueci!

— Scorpie... — ouviu-se um longo silêncio do outro lado da linha, provavelmente estava tentando organizar seus sentimentos e pensamentos assim como o loiro fazia naquele momento — Onde você está?

— Não interessa pra você, palhaço! — respondeu rispidamente.

— Interessa sim. Está claro que você precisa de ajuda! — seu tom de voz era pura preocupação — Onde você está?

– Em um bar chamado Três Vassouras, perto da nossa antiga escola. — respondeu triste.

— Sei onde é, por favor não saia daí! Eu já estou chegando. — e desligou a ligação.

Scorpius se considerava uma pessoa forte no geral, só era fraco para duas coisas: Bebida e Albus Potter. Levando em consideração esses fatos, ele estava duplamente fodido. Ele não podia mais controlar a si mesmo e apenas rezava para que não lembrasse de nada na manhã seguinte

Ao fim de mais um copo, o loiro achou que iria, enfim, desmaiar. A tontura o fazia perder o equilíbrio e desfocava sua visão. Os minutos passavam feito horas na mente de Scorpius que se sentia cada vez pior. Sentia dor no corpo, sentia dor na alma.

Pensou que fosse uma ilusão, quando viu Albus adentrar ao estabelecimento decadente. Certamente o moreno parecia não pertencer aquele lugar, não saberia explicar, mas toda a aparência de Albus contrastava com o ambiente escuro. O Potter era luz, afinal.

O coração de Albus parecia pesar toneladas em seu peito. Quando recebeu a ligação, percebeu que o Malfoy precisava dele. Ouvir a voz chorosa de Scorpius acabou com qualquer mágoa. Seu menino estava se matando aos poucos e a culpa era somente de Albus, que fora imaturo demais pra lidar com seus sentimentos.

Agora estava ali para reparar os danos e aparar as arestas. Mas antes, precisava salvar Scorpius de si mesmo. Sem falar nada, trouxe o loiro para junto de si num abraço demorado, ainda cheirava a hortelã, mesmo que misturada com o odor da cerveja. Pagou a conta, sem dar a mínima para o valor gasto. Tinha outras prioridades.

Ajudou Scorpius a andar até o carro preto, estacionado a poucos metros do bar. O loiro parecia confuso ao entrar no carro e lançar um olhar penetrante a Albus, que sentava de frente para o volante.

— Você não deveria ter vindo, não deveria me ver assim! — Scorpius falou, sentindo vergonha de seu estado.

— Eu tenho cometido muitos erros, amor. Ter deixado você partir foi o maior deles. — o olhar do Potter queimava em culpa ao proferir aquelas palavras — Deixe-me tentar consertar o que eu fiz!

Scorpius suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. E sem trocarem uma palavra sequer, Albus dirigiu durante minutos, o rádio do carro estava ligado em uma estação qualquer, porém, nenhum dos dois ouvia a música. O Malfoy estava recostado ao banco com os olhos vazios mirando a janela, fazia esforço para não vomitar no carro alheio, já o Potter, dividia sua concentração entre o trânsito e o nervosismo pela situação que estava prestes a se resolver.

Ao chegar no prédio, rumaram para o elevador, um caminho que já haviam feito milhares de vezes. Já no terceiro andar, avistaram a porta marrom no fim do corredor, Scorpius sentiu como se estivesse voltando pra casa. Albus, como se tivesse encontrado a peça que faltava. O moreno abriu a porta e guiou o outro pelo hall de entrada, mas foi uma tentativa falha, já que Scorpius conhecia cada cômodo como a palma de sua mão.

Ao chegar na sala, o loiro sentiu tudo girar ao seu redor, achando que pudesse desmaiar, sentou no chão e vomitou tudo o que havia em seu estômago. Nesse exato momento, começou a chorar desesperadamente, afinal sentia-se culpado por sujar o apartamento e por atrapalhar a vida do Potter. Se sentia humilhado por ser visto naquele estado. Albus, por outro lado, estava pouco se fodendo para o chão sujo, queria saber apenas do bem estar do seu menino, que parecia tão indefeso naquela posição.

— Não chore, amor! Vamos, levante. Você precisa descansar. — disse Albus, ajudando Scorpius levantar.

Acompanhou o garoto até o banheiro, onde deixou uma toalha e uma muda de roupas que fora esquecida na separação. Certificando-se de que o loiro não precisava de ajuda, Albus voltou para a sala acompanhado de um balde e de um esfregão, usando para limpar a sujeira do chão. Ao terminar, ouviu passos no corredor e se virou depressa, os olhares se cruzaram, e por alguns segundos o mundo parou e só havia verde e cinza.

A calça de moletom preta e a camiseta branca, junto com os cabelos molhados faziam Scorpius parecer em paz, mas as olheiras em seu rosto denunciavam seu cansaço, tanto emocional, quanto físico. O loiro queria conversar com Albus e botar tudo em pratos limpos, mas o outro não parecia disposto e insistiu que conversassem de manhã, quando tudo estaria mais claro.

— Pode dormir lá no quarto, preciso botar tudo em ordem por aqui. — pediu Albus, referindo-se tanto a sala, quanto aos seus pensamentos.

Scorpius acatou o pedido, fraco demais para discordar.

Depois de alguns minutos, Albus espiou através do vão da porta, encontrando seu menino adormecido. Parecia estar muito tranquilo e confortável, como se nada o perturbasse. Mais uma vez, o Potter sentiu o peso da culpa tomar conta de seu peito, doía na alma saber que causara sofrimento na pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

Retornando para a sala, resolveu que precisava ouvir a voz da razão. Clicou no segundo número da discagem rápida e esperou alguns segundos, logo a voz de Rose se fez presente, para a alegria de Albus. Geralmente a prima tinha os melhores concelhos.

— Olá Alb! Pode falar, estou fechando os prontuários para passar o plantão. — disse a ruiva.

Albus olhou pela janela e percebeu que o sol começava a aparecer por detrás dos prédios no horizonte.

— Oi Rose! Então, pode ser que o Scorpie tenha me ligado bêbado e talvez agora ele esteja dormindo na minha cama. — a ruiva ficou calada do outro lado da linha, provavelmente em choque — Apenas suposições!

— Garoto? Me explica essa história direito! Ele me ligou, o típico sofrimento da madrugada, nunca achei que ele realmente fosse ligar pra você.

— Pois ele ligou e eu acho foi a salvação para nós dois. Ver meu menino naquele estado, os olhos vazios, ele estava completamente quebrado! Isso me fez perceber que eu o amo acima de qualquer suspeita ou insegurança. — Albus proferiu as palavras que vinha guardando desde o reencontro — São muitas feridas abertas Rose, acho que precisamos nos resolver de uma vez.

— Eu tenho trabalhado como agente dupla durante todo esse mês, só esperando as madames perceberem que estavam sendo duas crianças imaturas! E justo na minha noite de plantão, as princesas surtam! Não é nada fácil a vida de fada madrinha desse casal. — obviamente, Rose tentava abrandar o clima tenso com humor.

— Foi só um mês, mas o aperto no peito faz parecer tudo tão maior. Acho que vamos conversar quando ele acordar.

— Você sabe como costumam ser as ressacas do Scorpie, cuida bem dele! Não cometa o mesmo erro Alb, esquece o orgulho, eu te amo primo e amo ele também, preciso que estejam bem. — a ruiva parecia emotiva ao falar — Somos família, afinal!

— Eu amo você, Rose! Obrigado por tudo! — Albus sorriu no telefone ao ouvi-la xingando e assoando o nariz — Tchau, Weasley!

— Até mais, Potter! — Ela resmungou, fazendo Albus rir.

Agora, sem a voz da prima, a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Assim, o moreno começou a colocar as coisas em ordem, organizando a sala e seus pensamentos. Na cozinha, passou um café forte, do jeito que o outro gostava e preparou algumas torradas. Deixou sobre a bancada um remédio para a dor de cabeça. No meio de sua organização, quase não pôde escutar os passos no corredor. Scorpius chegou de mansinho, sentando-se quieto e observando cada atitude do outro.

Com toda a certeza, seria uma conversa difícil de começar, os dois homens se encaravam em silêncio. O encontro dos olhares lembrava uma tempestade em alto mar, o cinza e o verde travavam uma batalha intensa. Eram milhares os motivos pelos quais os dois estavam adiando o tão necessário diálogo, era duvida, ausência, mágoa, solidão. Porém, Albus decidiu que os motivos para falar eram mais significativos, era saudade, desejo, carinho, era amor demais.

— Eu acho que para ser perdoado eu preciso me explicar, afinal eu fui o causador dessa situação horrível! — Albus falava gesticulando, demonstrando claramente seu nervosismo.

— Sou todo ouvidos. — Scorpius declarou.

— Bem, tudo começo quando aquele desgraçado do Luke Thomas fez algumas insinuações sobre você. Obviamente eu não acreditei, afinal, quem acredita nele? — o moreno parecia já ter repassado a história milhares de vezes — Mas eu realmente confiava na Delphi, ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela me falou que havia visto vocês juntos e me mostrou fotos do Thomas saindo de um motel com um rapaz muito parecido contigo. Eu tinha tudo pra surtar: uma desconfiança, uma confirmação e uma prova. Então eu surtei

— Francamente Potter! E você achou que isso foi o suficiente pra acabar com um relacionamento de seis anos? — Scorpius estava furioso.

— Eu não sabia como agir, por isso fui impulsivo. O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar? — Albus tentava se defender, mas não podia negar a cupa.

— Eu teria conversado contigo, buscado a verdade! Nada justifica aquele fim ridículo. — o loiro estava possesso.

— Eu concordo completamente, nada pode explicar a minha atitude péssima! Por isso eu estou pedindo desculpas e orando para que você consiga me perdoar. — o Potter se sentia fraco, fora o pior mês da sua vida, sabia que era pela falta que Scorpius fazia — Eu não quero mais estar só Scorpie, eu quero voltar a ser "nós".

— Eu sinto muita falta do nosso "nós" e como você pôde perceber, eu não sei lidar muito bem com a saudade! — o Malfoy parecia envergonhado em admitir sua fraqueza, nesse momento Albus quis bater com a cabeça na parede.

— Eu queria nosso "nós" de volta no momento em que você saiu por aquela porta, mas o orgulho não me deixou voltar atrás. A Rose tentou me fazer enxergar meu erro, mas isso foi pior, pois eu percebi que para consertar tudo, eu precisava admitir que estava errado. Mas a sua ligação ontem me fez mandar tudo se foder. Eu percebi que você vale mais do que qualquer outra coisa!

— Aparentemente você recebeu uma ajudinha nesse período. — Scorpius comentou de forma maldosa, lembrando do fato que desencadeou a crise da madrugada — Além da Rose, é claro!

— Eu não entendi! Do que você está falando? — Albus levantou uma sobrancelha formando uma expressão confusa.

— Não faça essa cara, como se não soubesse do que estou falando! — Scorpius franzia a testa, o deboche transbordando em seu olhar — É claro que falo do que vi ontem, você e um cara chegando na casa dos seus pais, não parecia nada triste como diz ter estado.

— Não acredito que você acha que eu tenho alguma coisa com o Nick! — Albus disse entre risos — Ele é o namorado novo da Lily, Eu estava apenas dando uma carona pro cara!

— Okay, isso sim que é um belo plot twist! Agora eu estou envergonhado. — rosto do loiro estava vermelho e ele parecia não saber como agir dali pra frente.

— Eu posso garantir, não teve um dia no qual eu deixei de te querer ao meu lado, só estava sendo idiota demais pra assumir que eu te amo com cada pedacinho do meu ser — Albus declarou, como se estivesse contando seu segredo mais profundo.

— Eu te amo absurdos! E mesmo que você tenha me magoado muito, eu te perdoo e acredito que podemos fazer o nosso "nós" dar certo. — Scorpius disse, entre suspiros.

Os homens se encaravam profundamente, sorrisos estampavam os rostos bonitos, ainda banhados pelas lágrimas. Não foi preciso muito para as mãos estarem juntas encima da mesa, enquanto os dois saboreavam o café da manhã e falavam sobre banalidades. Ou, para os dois estarem escovando os dentes ao mesmo tempo, ao que riam de bobagens. Eram cenas que Scorpius achou que nunca mais viveria, mas felizmente, estava errado.

Alguns minutos e ambos estavam deitados no cama grande do quarto, que em breve voltaria a ser dos dois. O loiro passava a mão tentando acalmar os cabelos rebeldes do outro, que fechava os olhos, apreciando o carinho.

Sem que nenhum percebesse, seus lábios se encontraram. Foi um beijo muito suave, para espantar de vez a tristeza e matar a saudade. Obviamente, mais beijos vieram depois desse. Cada um mais cheio de paixão que o anterior.

Pouco depois, Albus caiu no sono, efeito da madrugada mal dormida. O Malfoy se dedicou a absorver cada detalhe daquele rosto tão perfeitamente esculpido. Os cílios longos que descansavam sobre as bochechas bronzeadas, o biquinho que se formava em seus lábios e a testa levemente franzida. Seu garoto era uma preciosidade.

Ouviu seu celular tocar e se virou para atender, tentando ao máximo não acordar Albus. Quando leu o nome de Rose no identificador, atendeu sem pensar duas vezes, se deparando com um par de olhos sonolentos observando seus atos. O moreno tinha o sono leve e Scorpius falhara em sua missão.

— Oi, Scorpie! Onde você está? — a ruiva perguntou, aparentando já saber a resposta.

Scorpius sentiu braços enlaçando sua cintura e olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Cabelo bagunçado, cara amassada de sono e uma imensidão nos olhos verdes.

— Olá, Rose. Estou em casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Ficaria muito feliz em receber comentários e kudos!
> 
> All the love  
> Isadora <3


End file.
